Choices & Decisions
by Izzu
Summary: Kill because one was killed, get killed for killing another. Must the war expands further? Kira contemplates an answer. Under Revision. AU past episode 30.
1. Archangel

az: Fixing this old fic with my new format. Plot should be same, aside I am changing some. Luna was better off staying with Minerva after all.

A/N: This fic will become AU starting the events on episode 30.

* * *

Choices

Archangel

Written by Izzu

o

o

_"First, you must decide. Then you must follow through..._

_I believe that's the only way you can get anything accomplished."_

xxx

_But then..._

_how would we know if that choice we made were correct?_

_will we be able to look back later and said..._

_That we did make a correct choice...?_

Kira glanced outside the window as he saw the dark waters surrounding Archangel, where the ship lay still at the bottom of the Atlantic sea. He sighed quietly as he thought of all the events that have happened and wondered if it would be okay again. He smiled softly as he remembered that old incident where he had been crying at this same place and met up with Lacus. Strange to think that Kira that time... and Kira now was no more the same.

He snickered at this, sarcastically as he thought of the events that had happened and how, some time ago... Amagi and the rest of the Orb soldiers had saluted at him. He was not accustomed to such honour... or to have the privilege to being called respectfully by the Orb military. True, he was Cagalli's brother... but he never took any real position in Orb before until now. Even if before, he had been raised to the rank of an Ensign during the time they were EA soldiers... he had always been 'the coordinator' by those EA commanders. How things has changed...

Kira looked back towards the sea as he watched a couple of dolphins pass by. He sighed again.

_The last war had already taken a lot of lives. So much destruction... so much sorrow. And now... _

_Will we able to stop the same tragedy from repeating again now? Will we able to dissolve the hatred which was the fuel that started this war?_

Kira groaned as his thoughts wandered to his one friend who had made a different choice from them. He thought of the last meeting where he, Cagalli and Miriallia met him. He remembered the last look he gave the falling gundam as he disarmed Saviour completely...

_"Athrun... you idiot! Your stupid decisions made me want to cry myself!"_

Of which, Kira didn't cry. But yet, he heard a distant sound of someone crying... and seeming that Lacus was not here and Miriallia had no reason to cry, there can be only one person who was the owner of that voice. And his heart felt torn that he still couldn't ease her sorrows.

Kira slowly walked towards the corridors as he followed the sounds of sobbing...

xxx

Athrun stared blankly at the walls of his own room as he wondered about everything that had happened.

_"But, Cagalli is crying right now. She didn't want this to happen and she's crying! Why can't you realize that?-!"_

Athrun immediately shifted his weight to his side as he lay in that position on the bed. His heart started to ache as he thought of all the times he spent with Kira, Lacus... his newfound friends onboard Archangel. As well as Cagalli...

When was there not a moment where he had at least once thought of her well being? Or worrying whether or not, she and her twin brother alias his best friend, will be safe from harm. He had thought of fighting alone in order for them not to get involved in this new war. But fate wasn't kind, was it?

Both of them took again their arms and entered this same war in order to protect everything that they have fought for in the last war. Even at the expense of their sorrows. Kira's sorrow... more specifically. He still remembered the lad's words after the war. The thought of Kira contemplating the reason of why he ended up surviving while others lost their lives... pained him. It hurts to see your own best friend, who was like your own family tore himself like that. Thankfully... Lacus was with Kira. If not... he wondered what could have happened.

_By the way... what happened to Lacus? All this time, it was Cagalli and Kira who had been on action. What of her? Or does this has something to do about the fact that it might endanger her safety, or the fact that Mia was up there in PLANT still taking her role at impersonating her?_

_All in all... I really hope they were all safe..._, thought Athrun as he fell into a troubled sleep.

xxx

"Cagalli...? You're alright?", asked Kira cautiously as the sobbings stopped. He entered the room as he sat beside her on the bed. Cagalli hastily wiped her tears as she pulled a weak smile.

"No, I'm not. Who did you say was cry-", she said before Kira placed a finger on her cheek to wipe a tear away. He grinned before wrapping his arm around her. Cagalli shifted uncomfortably as Kira shrugged in defeat.

"Don't lie. I know you were thinking of him again. I did... just now", Cagalli looked up towards him before sighing.

"Sorry... Kira. I didn't want you to worry about me."

Kira just shrugged her reply before looking away.

"Cagalli... did we choose the right decisions? Ever thought that we should be doing something differently right now, or that there was something we had missed..?" Cagalli glanced at him strangely as Kira shook his head at her. "Never mind... I was only wondering. With Lacus and Andy not here, I can't help feeling anxious,"

Cagalli smiled as she elbowed her twin. "And I thought I was in it bad! Never thought you'd be in the same ditch-", she exclaimed before tackling him to the floor. "If you're so worried that she might run off with another man... you should have just propose to her!", she added as Kira looked at her in horror.

"Cagalli! Don't change the topic!" Kira exclaimed as his face turned red. "I'm not thinking those kinds of weird stuffs! I'm just... worried about her safety, that's all."

"Well... I can't help teasing you after all," Cagalli smiled as she hugged him affectionately. "She's on Eternal, right? Don't worry..."

Kira shrugged. "Yeah...you're right-', said Kira before glancing at her. "And Cagalli... give me that ring Athrun gave you."

Surprised at the sudden request, she exclaimed. "Why?", she gasped as Kira held out his hand.

Kira bit his lips. "As long as you wear that, you will never be able to stay calm. Don't worry... I'll take good care of it. Just that, I don't like to see your sad looks again...", he explained as Cagalli sighed and gave him the ring.

"But make sure NOTHING happened to it while you're keeping it! Or else... I'm gonna convince mum to immediately make you propose to Lacus the moment this war ends! And YOU have to pay for my new wedding ring and everything...", she scolded as Kira chuckled.

"Like you dared...", he quipped as he threw a pillow at her...

xxx

Kira crept stealthily around the hatch as he eyed the new Mobile Armour that Morgen Roete had made for Archangel a year ago. Though, at first... it wasn't meant to be used in a war. None of these new Orb weaponry were. They're only meant as a last resort to protect Orb's ideals...

Kira glanced back towards the new MA. The Neo Skygrasper X01A. A two-pilot mobile armor that still maintained the previous designs and has now been equipped with several new weaponry.

He nodded to himself as he finished checking the craft and went back to his laptop. And it seemed that PLANT had started doing something suspicious. That Chairman Durandal was doing something unexpected again. _Good... as I was thinking along those lines..._

Satisfied of this new development, he quietly went back into his chambers as Murdoc walked in and wondered why he was there so late at night...

xxx

"Preparing to engage...", barked Murrue as Archangel started to lift from the seabed. But suddenly an alarm broke as red lights went on throughout the ship. Captain Ramius shifted on her seat as she wondered what happened. "Petty Officer Pal, report!", she barked again as the man cried.

"One of the launch gates were opened, I'm scanning what-", he said before gasping. "Captain! One of the Neo Skygraspers were launching!"

"What?-!", cried Murrue as Cagalli turned around at him.

"What do you mean? And where's Kira?", she cried in alarm.

xxx

Kira flicked on all of the controls as he was ready to launch. "Kira Yamato, Neo Skygrasper... launching!", he cried out as the mobile armor sped towards the exit, barely missing the crew members who were taken aback at the sudden events. The gates started to close again as Neo Skygrasper shot out from the sea.

Murrue, Cagalli and the rest of the crew gasped as they watched the mobile armor left the area. And suddenly the control panel on Miriallia's side flashed rapidly as she checked it out. She looked up as the captain eyed her for information.

"There is a recorded message sent from the MA. I'll play it now...", she said as she fiddled with the controls and an image popped on the screen. It was Kira as he cocked his head towards them.

**/Sorry for this... I didn't think you guys will allow me to go if I tell you.../**

Cagalli's heart skipped a beat as her brother's image flickered on screen.

**/I've been having some thoughts these few days... I decided to check it out myself. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Just don't do anything dangerous while I'm gone. Though, should anything happen... I left Freedom over here. Cagalli... hope you can pilot Freedom should it happen. And I trust that Astray and Murasame could back Archangel up while I'm not here../**

"Whaat?", gasped Cagalli as Kira continued.

**/I won't leave long. Just wanted to confirm about something. Take care.../**, he said as the recording ended. Cagalli turned towards Murrue as the captain glanced towards Petty Officer Arnold.

"Can you estimate where the MA was heading to?", she asked as the man looked up at his screen.

"From the trajectory that the MA launched, it looks like he was heading towards the northern Africa, or somewhere in that direction", Arnold reported as Cagalli frowned.

"Northern Africa... isn't Banadiya situated around that area?", she mused as Murrue glanced at her.

"Cagalli, are you supposing Kira went towards that base?-", she asked.

Cagalli shrugged. "I don't know... but he has been acting weird lately. And yesterday... he's been saying some weird things..."

Captain Amagi turned around towards them as he spoke. "Should we follow Commander Kira... Captain?", he asked as Murrue shook her head.

"No, let's trust Kira on this one. Unless something should happen that we needed to call him back... we'll just observe from here in the mean time."

_"Just that, I don't like to see your sad looks again..."_

Cagalli bit her lips as she remembered last night's exchange. "_Kira... what're you trying to do?"_, thought Cagalli anxiously as she rewatched the recording again...

xxx

Gilbert Durandal sat slowly on his office chair checking on some reports as Mia glanced curiously over him. And abruptly the intercom beeped and the chairman turned it on to answer it.

"Durandal here. What's the matter?", he asked as the officer muttered his apologies.

**"Pardon my rudeness, Chairman Durandal but there's someone who wanted to meet you in person. He said that he was the representive of Cagalli Yula Athha..."**

"From Orb?", muttered Gilbert by himself. _But who would be risking themselves to-_

"Let him in...", he said later as he turned off the intercom. Moments later, the automatic door to his office opened as a ZAFT soldier entered and led the guest in. The _guest_ nodded his head as the officer left, and walked towards the direction where the chairman and Mia were waiting. The chairman gasped as he saw who his guest was...

xxx

Martin Da Costa gasped as he read the message from one of their undercover agents in ZAFT as he cried out for Andrew and Lacus. Both of them came over as Da Costa showed them the message.

"Miss Lacus... Captain! This is bad news...", he said as Lacus mimicked his reactions.

She gasped. "No, this... what should we do?", she exclaimed before turning to Andrew. He frowned.

xxx

"You...", gasped the Chairman as the lad stopped in his track. "Kira Yamato!-?", he cried as Kira looked at him grimly...

/TBC/

* * *

az: I intended this to be a one shot... but guess it'll get too long. This was an experimental AU that sets after epi. 30. I wanted to include the events on 31 and 32 in order to make the story flows well... but i won't guarrantee it'll be exact. And regarding the names... I based them on ANN and my personal judgement. Bartfield sounded better than Waltfield... don't you think?


	2. Banadiya and ZAFT

Choices

Banadiya... and ZAFT

Written by Izzu

o

o

_"You...", gasped the Chairman as the lad stopped in his track. "Kira Yamato!—?", he cried as Kira looked at him grimly..._

XXX

Gilbert Durandal eyed the lad carefully as Kira looked at him distastefully, especially since the impostor was standing right next to him. Kira shrugged off his irritation as he went straight on to his intention.

"I... we from Archangel had no intention in antagonizing either PLANT or the Earth Alliance. This war had been increasingly intense as the day passes. That's why... I have come here to see you in person."

Durandal eyed him closely as Kira looked up. "I wanted to get the explanations straight from the source. In order to prevent anymore loss of lives and destruction."

"Really? But even ORB has joined the EA. How could I trust you or the Archangel? Ever since all this time all you guys have done is create more chaos..."

Kira frowned at him as he remembered the attack on Lacus, his sudden act of kidnapping Cagalli from ORB, the battle at Suez and several more after that. He thought of all the people that were lost, be it from ORB, ZAFT or Alliance. And he started having flashbacks from the battle of Jachin Due.

"That may be what was happening right now...", he said as he glanced at him. "But not all of the people of ORB agrees with Seiran's decision. And even now, Archangel have not sided with anyone and only fight to prevent unnecessary damage. Although, even in our case, we cannot save everyone. We've tried our best to prevent that and even tried to help out Minerva in the last few battles. But it seemed that although you have stated clearly that you wanted no conflict, it looks like ZAFT did not care if there were any casualties on the other side...'

Durandal frowned at this as Kira continued. "Why was that ship even constructed? And why was that ominous gundam assigned to that ship? To allow such dangerous party to be walking free, what was your true intention?", asked Kira.

Durandal spoke. "I have no obligations to tell you. But the role of Minerva and Impulse should be similar to what Archangel and Strike used to play."

Kira laughed mockingly at him. "Don't be so arrogant. Minerva is nothing like Archangel! Do not assume just because you created that ship and the people on it to mirror Archangel that they were similar to us! And what was _your purpose_ on doing that?" Kira sneered at him. "You even go as far as creating that impostor!"

Meer shied away behind Durandal as the man shrugged. "It cannot be helped. Miss Clyne's influence was greater than mine and we needed someone to calm the people of PLANT. You wouldn't understand that—"

"I do!", Durandal stopped abruptly as Kira snapped. "Lacus and I would have agreed to help if PLANT needed our support. We would have—"

Durandal smirked. "Then, do you have knowledge of the girl's whereabouts?"

Kira bit his lips as he remained silent. "I have no intention of telling you that. I will not allow you to manipulate Lacus the way you used that girl!"

"What did you mean by that? Take that back!" Meer suddenly exclaimed as Durandal stopped her.

Durandal turned towards her. "Don't be rude... _Lacus_", scolded the chairman as Kira frowned at him. "So, Kira... if you have not trusted me, then why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see by my own eyes about your own sincerity to ending this war."

The chairman shrugged. "Then why don't you see it by yourself? Go to Minerva, I believe your friend Athrun is already there."

Kira remained silent as to not alert the man that he _had_ met Athrun before.

"What are you planning... Chairman Durandal!"

The man smirked.

"About that... why don't you decide for yourself. Kira... Yamato."

xxx

"You're flying this aircraft with just that?", cried Meer as Kira tried his best to ignore her.

"I'm not going to fly to space. No reason to get my pilot suit on...", he snapped as he threw his briefcase at the second pilot compartment. He started to mind himself with the aircraft as Meer pouted at him.

Meer groaned under her breath. "How rude... and I was trying to be nice too!"

"I am fine. Instead of concerning yourself with me... you should be concerned about yourself," said Kira as he boarded Neo Skygrasper.

"I'm not being used! I only wanted to help out in place of Miss Lacus! I wanted this war to end as well!"

Kira turned towards her as he smiled weakly.

"Lacus would not have done this. She would not be encouraging people to fight, even if it was only to stop the war. That person... would not want to see any more lives being lost."

Meer gasped as she hastily walk away. With that, Kira immediately launched Skygrasper...

xxx

Kira turned to look at the controls as he received a signal from his communicator. He gasped as Lacus's face appeared in the viewscreen.

**"Kira!"**

"Lacus!" he gasped as Andrew appeared by her side.

**"What're you doing? We heard about you seeing the chairman."**

Kira sighed. "Sorry to make you worry, but I just have to do it. I had a bad feeling about this. I fear for Athrun's safety."

Lacus blinked. **"Kira? You don't mean... you're heading to Minerva?"**

Kira nodded. "Even if it was a trap, I'll take the risk. There was something suspicious about that chairman. I'm not sure why... but I don't like it."

**"Be careful, Kira!"** said Lacus worriedly as Kira smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me," he said as a thought crossed his mind. "Lacus, perhaps we should investigate more about that man. For some reason I felt there was something more about him that is bad."

Lacus nodded as she ended the call. Kira let out a sigh as he continued flying towards Minerva's location.

xxx

The lone coordinator stared blankly towards the windows as his thoughts wandered towards his friends, who were at the moment; leagues away from him. Wondering if his actions were right, whether or not... if he should have gone to PLANT that day. Then maybe... he could have stopped Cagalli from making that foolish decision. And furthermore... he would have been on Archangel, instead of here.

Then maybe Kira wouldn't be so mad at him.

Athrun gazed softly towards the flying seagulls. _Kira... did I do wrong? What must I do now to regain your trust once more?_

Lunamaria entered the room and gasped as she found Athrun inside. Athrun glanced at her in surprise as the whole ship suddenly flashed red.

**CONDITION RED, ALERT! CONDITION RED, ALERT! UNKNOWN SHIP APPROACHING!**

Both of them gasped as they rushed towards the bridge...

xxx

Athrun and Lunamaria entered the bridge to find Shinn and Rey already present. He barely acknowledged their presence as he quickly addressed the Minerva captain.

"Captain Gladys, what was wrong?", he asked as Talia turned to Meyrin.

"Yes. Receiving the visuals of the unknown ship—", said Meyrin as the screen was replaced by the image of the newcomer. Athrun's eyes grew wide as Lunamaria and Rey noticed his strange reaction.

_That can't be! It looked almost exactly the same except for the blue—white colour. But... why?_

Athrun was confused as suddenly Meyrin cried aloud. "Captain... that ship was hailing us!", said the pink—haired girl as Talia allowed her to receive the transmission. An image popped on screen giving Athrun the horror at realizing that his instinct were correct. Though he had not expected the pilot to be him!

**/This is Neo Skygrasper from Archangel. Requesting permission to land on your ship. I repeat—/**

Lunamaria gasped involuntarily as she recognized at the pilot. Besides the fact he was wearing an ORB officer uniform instead of a pilot suit, she remembered this person resembled the guy that came with Miss Cagalli to meet Athrun before! Could it be? Freedom's pilot?

She turned towards Athrun to find that her assumptions were correct. Athrun looked as if he was seeing a ghost.

Talia sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "What are those guys planning to do now—? How should we react to this?", she muttered aloud as Arthur glanced at her, not knowing what to do either. Seeing that no immediate action was done, Shinn growled in discontent and glared at the aircraft. He immediately stomped away and left the bridge. Athrun started to call out to him but his effort was ignored.

His attention was taken back to the bridge as Kira grew impatient and spoke again. **/What are you guys doing? I'm requesting permission to land!/**

"Should we attack it? Captain?", asked one of the crew as Talia contemplated her decision.

"No! Don't attack it!", cried Athrun suddenly as Talia and the rest of the crew turned towards him. Talia stared at him.

"Athrun! What are you saying—"

"Captain! There's something happening at the hangar! Impulse was—", cried Meyrin as Talia turned around in surprise.

"What?—!"

xxx

Shinn watched as the system cleared him and launched Core Splendor as he sped out of Minerva. The other silhouettes followed on tow as they combined to form Force Impulse. Shinn glared towards the incoming craft as his rage returned.

"Damn you... ORB!", he cried as his SEED was activated...

xxx

"Shinn! What're you doing?—", cried Talia as Shinn ignored her orders. To their horrors, they watched Force Impulse aimed its beam rifle towards Skygrasper...

xxx

Kira stared in disbelief as he heard the alarm sounding on his pad and seeing the one gundam that he had grown to dislike. He immediately realized foul play as he saw the beam rifle aimed at him.

xxx

**Minerva.**

The whole crew stood in awe as Force Impulse fired and the aircraft swerved almost lazily. The pilot contacted the ship again demanding them to cease attacking him as he barely swerved the aircraft around, having been attacked with another torrent of laser beams.

xxx

Kira hissed as he watched the gundam flying straight at him again. Skillfully, Kira turned the ship 270 degree and fired his own missile towards Impulse. The missile hit home as Kira turned the aircraft away of harm's way. He hastily sent them the message Durandal gave him as he evaded Impulse again.

xxx

The Minerva crew watched in surprise as the aircraft manage to evade Impulse attack easily. The panels on Meyrin's controls suddenly light up as the ship received another message.

"Captain! The pilot sent a message! It seemed to be a coded message from Chairman Durandal!", she cried as Talia frowned.

"Then... he was telling the truth?", gasped Talia as Athrun grew more anxious, watching Kira fend for himself out there. Lunamaria looked at him with concern as she understood his predicament. It's not like she already forgotten what she saw before...

** /What's taking you so long? Call off your forces!/**, said Kira again as Talia rushed to Meyrin's side and took the mic.

"We can't do that! Impulse is not obeying us! And we cannot deploy Saviour to stop him!—", she cried as Athrun glanced at the captain in wonder...

**/Wha—t?/**

xxx

Kira could not believe what he was hearing as he thought of the past battles. Guess his plan was a bit more risky than he first thought. His thought were cut short as one of the laser beams hit Neo Skygrasper's right wing. Kira flinched as he tried to stabilized the aircraft.

Kira muttered a blessing as this new prototype aircraft was a bit sturdier than the ones in the past. Another beam passes as it barely missed him. "That does it!", cried Kira angrily as something snapped inside of him.

xxx

Neo Skygrasper suddenly turned off its thrusters and it changed its alignment. Without warning, the thruster was reactivated again but instead of speeding forward, the aircraft flew backward towards Impulse in high speed. Shinn gasped as he was taken aback. Without thinking, Impulse swerved to the right... barely evading it. Just he thought the pilot was losing it, the aircraft turned sharply into an attack position.

When he barely caught what the pilot was telling Minerva, all was too late. That guy want to ram Impulse with his ship!

XXX

"I gave them enough time already... here goes...", muttered Kira to himself as he prepared for the final lunge. Neo Skygrasper powered up suddenly and sped directly on towards collision with Force Impulse.

Neo Skygrasper lunged speedily like a homing missile as it aimed straight for Impulse's torso. Kira fired torrents of bullets as to render Impulse helpless to his barrage of assault. And the two machines impacted. Everyone on Minerva watched them in horror. The force of impact threw the gundam and aircraft straight towards Minerva's hangar.

Impulse crashed immediately soon after but at this speed, there was no way he could pull out in time. Kira cursed as he prepared for the impending crash...

xxx

Talia rose towards the communication panel as soon as the explosion occur. "Status report!", cried Talia as the reply came, saying that no casualties fell on the support crews. Talia gave a sigh of relief as she turned around, just to catch Athrun rushing out from the bridge... followed by Lunamaria and Rey.

"Arthur... assume command", ordered Talia as she too followed suit...

xxx

Kira shook his head as he opened the hatch. To his surprise, one of the Minerva crew helped him out and he shakily climbed out of Skygrasper.

"Are you alright, mister?", asked that young lad as Kira looked up towards him. The lad had orange coloured hair and had a kind look on his face. Kira looked at him puzzled as the lad gasped to his attention. "Oh! Your head's bleeding!", cried the lad as Kira barely registered it and hastily pushed the lad aside.

Vino cried in surprise as he glared at the stranger. But that was before he saw the look on that guy and turned around to see Shinn, aiming his gun at the newcomer.

Shinn fired at him some more as Kira lithely evaded each shot, regardless of his injuries as he lurched towards him. He threw the briefcase towards Shinn's gun hand, causing Shinn to let go of his weapon. Taking the chance while the kid was open, Kira sent out several kicks and punches in order to restrain the lad.

Athrun and Lunamaria finally came to the scene as they saw the fight between the two. Running towards them, Athrun immediately called out to Kira just as he managed to disarm Shinn completely.

"Kira!", cried Athrun as Kira looked up at him.

Sensing his chances, Shinn pushed Kira away as he dashed for his gun. Kira looked at the kid in daze as he watched Shinn about to shoot him point blank. But Athrun was quicker as he pulled his best friend away, just as the trigger was pulled. Both fell to the floor as Athrun asked Lunamaria to watch over Kira. He pulled our his small knife as he proceeded to tackle Shinn.

Lunamaria watched him go as she noticed Kira's injury. "Athrun?", muttered Kira as he tried to get up but stopped by Lunamaria. Kira eyed the girl in confusion as Rey rushed passed them. The two looked back towards Athrun's direction to see that he had already detained Shinn and Rey took over his charge as Shinn cried in protest.

Lunamaria helped Kira up as Athrun came to his side. "Oh man... Kira! You alright? No... you're bleeding!", cried Athrun as Kira tried to push him away, not so eagerly accepting his attempt to support him. Lunamaria looked at him in confusion. Athrun eyed her cautiously before turning towards Kira, who suddenly wore a sad look.

"Kira...?", he asked as Kira whispered softly. "I've met him before... with Lacus", he said as he eyes started to regain life. He turned around as he realized Kira was referring to Shinn.

Talia entered the hangar to find it in chaos with the crew hurriedly struggling to put out the fires that spreaded from the crash. She walked further to find Athrun and Lunamaria with the ORB pilot while Rey was holding Shinn aback. She dashed towards their direction as Kira pulled away from Athrun and walked towards Shinn.

"Kira... what—", said Athrun again as Talia reached them.

"Let me go! Rey!", shouted Shinn almost deranged, as Kira paused before them with Rey looking dumbfounded. And all of them were taken aback as Kira lifted his hand and slapped Shinn flat on the face. Athrun gasped as Shinn appeared to have calmed a little.

The lad looked up as Kira continued giving him a sad look. "Can you finally think clearly now?", said Kira gently as Shinn stared at him with shock. Kira just smiled weakly at him as he turned around towards Athrun and Luna. His eyes fluttered as he finally noticed Talia's presence. Kira bowed lightly towards her as he smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry if I caused you a lot of trouble—", muttered Kira as Talia stuttered for answer.

He tried to move a few steps but it seemed his body can't take it anymore as he collapsed to the floor. Athrun caught him as he saw that Kira has passed out.

"Kira?", cried Athrun as he lifted Kira up. "Please excuse me...", muttered Athrun as he secured Kira on his arm. With one last look at his companions, he immediately left towards the infirmary as Luna followed him.

Talia sighed as she turned her glance towards Shinn and Rey. And it seemed that Shinn had received a hard hit as he looked extremely troubled...

/TBC/


	3. Dreams

Choices

Dreams

Written by Izzu

o

o

_Why did you leave us?_

I didn't mean it like that...

_We didn't want to fight you... _

_We don't want to have you attacking us... or ORB..._

I had no intention... please listen to me...!

_Why did you betrayed us...?_

No... Just LISTEN TO ME! Let me explain—!

_Did you forget...?_

Wha—t?

_You did... didn't you?_

_Somehow... _

_...it hurts..._

xxx

Before he could counter the accusations, he immediately found himself in another place. In Minerva's deck...

Confused, he darted towards the window to see a battle starting outside. Another fight ensued... this time it's not against EA. It's with Archangel...

Athrun watched in horror as Strike Rouge and Freedom flew around, trying to avoid Impulse's mad attack... fighting their best in order to protect Archangel. He could hear them shouting at each other... but he couldn't understand it! Everything were such a blur... everything was in chaos! But he couldn't move...

All that he could do was watch... as Strike Rouge had its arm sliced by Force Impulse's beam saber. He looked in horror as Impulse about to give his final blow...

"CAGALLI!", he tried to shout but no voice came out from his mouth! But then, a sudden turn of events threatened to shatter his own heart and soul...

Freedom swerved instantly to her aid, so instead of Strike Rouge getting hit... it was Freedom! Athrun felt his heart stopped as he watched Freedom started to throw sparks and exploded! Athrun felt his own eyes opening wide and tried to scream his name.

But again... his voice just won't come out...

His heart started to hurt as he felt helplessness enveloping his own being.

But then... everything around him changes. And suddenly, he was standing on a beach. And somehow... he felt, he knew this place. But where?

Suddenly, a huge gush of winds rushed against him, pushing him back. When he looked up to his horror... there was Aegis in front of him, and also Strike! But who's on Aegis? He's here... right?

He watched the two gundams fought each other and Aegis tranformed into its mobile armor mode. Athrun suddenly felt this nagging feeling of dread... somehow, he knows where this will lead...

But as Aegis was preparing to shoot its proton cannon, instead of shutting down as he hoped... the gundam fired its deadly blow towards Strike. He continued to watch as Strike pieces flew around him... and a large chunk dropped in front of him. His heart started pounding so hard as he recognized that chunk was once a part of a cockpit. And he thought he saw...

An arm jutting out from it.

He started walking towards it... fearing the worst, but unable to flee. And then he saw it...

xxx

"Kira! No!", he cried as he woke up. His breath were rushed as he looked around him.

_This... was no beach..._, thought Athrun blankly as he realized he was in the Minerva's infirmary. And since he was here...

Athrun immediately turned to his side to find Kira lying on the bed, his head neatly bandaged... and his right shoulder's all wrapped up. _He's safe..._, he thought in relief as he placed a soft peck on Kira's forehead. Luckily Shinn's aim was not that good... the bullet missed Kira's heart by a mile. And it was just a small wound too. He heaved a sigh of relief as he ran his hand over Kira's head. As if noticing what he did, Kira's arm slapped his hand away before resuming his slumber. Athrun looked at him in wonder as he heard a soft chuckle behind him. He turned around to find Lunamaria laughing ever so softly...

Athrun was about to ask what was so amusing when something else caught their attention.

Kira had somehow flung his arm towards him as he pulled Athruns head towards the bed. Athrun flailed his arm in alarm as Lunamaria couldn't help to express her glee. Athrun flushed as he struggled to free himself...

"No more rolled cabbage! I wanna beef steak!", mumbled Kira again as Athrun finally freed himself. He looked at Kira, amused as he covered him with a blanket. He sighed as he turned towards Luna.

"Were you there long?", he asked as Luna shook her head.

"Just for a few minutes... bad dreams?", she asked in return as Athrun shrugged.

"That... and distorted memories turned nightmare. Anything happen?"

Luna just sighed as she nodded her head to Kira's direction. "His ship was badly damaged... but the Captain already ordered the crew to fix it. And she had sent orders for Shinn to meet her—", she said as Athrun frowned.

"That guy's still with her?", he asked as Luna nodded. He immediately walked out and headed towards the captain's quarters as Luna watched him leave, wordlessly. She took a short glance towards the sleeping pilot and sighed again.

She thought back of the incident before. It was unexpected to see the pilot turning towards Shinn like that.

_"Can you finally think clearly now?", _he had said. Somehow she wondered if there was something more conveyed in those words.

Lunamaria shook her head as she darted to follow Athrun's lead. _What am I thinking...?_, she thought as she caught Athrun, not far in front of her. But something in her heart told her this one fact...

That whatever that was giving this Kira Yamato the sorrowful, saddened appearance... were somehow the same thing that influenced Athrun's behavior too.

_Was this the after effect of the last war? What did they see...?_

Somehow... she felt the answers, could be found soon...

/TBC/


	4. Minerva

Choices

Minerva

Written by Izzu

o

o

She slammed her fist on the desk as Shinn jumped. "What do you think you're doing?", growled Talia as Shinn glared at her proudly, totally dismissing that awful feeling he had felt when Kira had slapped and scolded him.

He eyed the woman angrily. "I've done nothing wrong! That guy was from ORB! That ill—bidding, deceitful country... It must be the Earth Alliance trick!", shouted Shinn in retailation as Talia stood in anger. Rey looked at her silently, surprised of her outburst.

"You've disobeyed a direct order... and you launched without permission! Have you gone proud after what you've done... releasing that Extended girl? Don't you think because the chairman favoured you—"

"She's not an Extended girl... Her name was Stellar!", cried Shinn forcefully as another voice interupted him.

"So you've kept your own sentiments to yourself, assuming you're the only one correct? That was some pride...", said Athrun as he walked in and stopped near him.

Athrun turned towards him as he gave a disaproving look. "And Kira was NOT from EA... He and Archangel crew had defected from EA two years ago, there's no way they would act to the alliance's wish!"

Shinn frowned even more as he heard this. "Then all the more was he the enemy! Did you forget what they did? Because of their interference... Heine— And what with ORB doing... joining EA?"

"And you forgetting that small part that the girl YOU had freed WAS the one who killed Heine? Shinn! I thought you were better than that!'

Before he could counter Athrun's words, a mocking laugh broke the tension in the room as Shinn, Athrun, Rey, Talia and Luna turned towards the entrance. For before them stood Kira, bandages on his head and his arm hand supported just well below his chest. His military jacket just loosely hanging over his lean frame.

"I've been wondering if ZAFT had changed after the last war... Alas, nothing happened. You guys are still as stupid and foolish as you guys were before..."

Shinn glared at him as Athrun looked at him in alarm. "Kira! When did you— you were injured! You should be resting!", he cried out as he hastily walked towards his side. Kira lifted his other hand as he motioned Athrun to stop, while keeping his face away from looking at his friend.

"Don't work yourself out on me too much... _Athrun Zala_. I've gotten into situations more worse than this—", he said emotionlessly as Athrun froze. The tone that was used... as if both of them were total strangers...

But before realization settled inside of him, Kira whispered again... as he passed Athrun. "I wonder... what had happened to the Justice pilot I once knew...?", he spoke softly as Athrun felt a pang of pain on his heart.

It felt as if ages has passed before him as he heard Kira spoke again. "So... you're the pilot of Impulse. I'd never thought that you'd be the one in that suit...", Athrun turned around as he saw the puzzled look of Luna and Talia, while Shinn himself glared at Kira.

"Forgotten me? Huh... I suppose you might. I never thought the person Cagalli told me about would be you...", Kira frowned as he noticed Shinn's reaction as he mentioned Cagalli. He closed his eyes as he spoke again. "You said that we were your enemy. Though... we, Archangel and ORB never saw you as our enemy." He paused. "Then again... who, or what was our _real _enemy? Why or when is it that we must fight? Is there a reason for everything to happen?—"

Talia frowned as she tried to understand what Kira was talking about. _What he's playing..._

"Answers to this... do you have it, Miss Captain?", said Kira abruptly as Talia gasped in surprise. Kira chuckled as he turned his attention back towards Shinn. "I heard that you held deep hatred towards ORB. Ironic, isn't it? Considering that you were born and raised there...", Kira said as he sighed. "Did you craved so much to shoot me?", said Kira as he noticed Shinn's hand trying to reach to his gun.

Luna and Athrun looked at him in reproach as Kira continued. "Why don't you? I've noticed that you really love taking people's lives...", he asked as Shinn suddenly pulled his hand back.

"I AM NOT LIKE THAT!", cried Shin as Kira spoke again.

"Did it feel great? Suddenly you felt yourself being more calm, becoming more tactical and stronger in battle... Suddenly realizing that you've become more agile than your enemy and faster, have you no emotions while you slash your enemies out of their fragile lives?', snapped Kira as Shinn looked at him in horror. Why... how did this person could describe something he thought he never told anyone about? The changes he felt about himself during battles in the past.

Kira looked away. "Ever since it all started... memories of those lives I've taken... and couldn't save, I still remembered them. Even enemies of the opposition... I still bear their burden of life. That I, being the one still living... must continue protecting what they have fought for. Even now... I tried my best to avoid anymore death—"

Shinn gritted his teeth as anger started boiling inside of him. _Are you trying to judge me?_, thought Shin angrily.

"But... this is war, isn't it? Even if we fought our best... people still dies. Was there anyone to be blamed—?", said Kira as Talia suddenly looked at him differently. Somehow, something Kira said sparked something inside her heart...

"But... it's different with you, isn't it?", and suddenly Kira's word took a harsher tone. Athrun merely watched as Kira's anger seemed to have arisen. "You took away all those lives, mercilessly. They're your enemies, aren't they? You wouldn't care if they died, would you? If your enemy still have any families left...', Kira swayed as Athrun caught him. "—you'd think nothing, won't you?", Kira sighed as he touched his head.

"Man... I never thought talking would be so tiring..."

"That's why I said you should rest—", scolded Athrun softly as Kira waved at him carelessly.

"Nah... this was nothing. I've had worse. _This was nothing compared to having a gundam self—destructed on you_", muttered Kira as Athrun sighed deeply. After they were reunited at ORB, they talked briefly about what happened after the explosion. But later... they never mentioned it. Never wanted to... anymore. Athrun wondered why Kira suddenly mentioned this.

"Athrun... can you led the guest to—"

"Nevermind... Kira will stay with me", said Athrun, plainly as he led Kira away. Shinn blinked at what just occured in front of him.

"Then... Did YOU cared?", snapped Shinn accusingly as Kira turned towards him, agitated.

"Yes... I do. I still am," said Kira slowly as Luna watched him in awe. "As among the people you've killed, was a very honorable man. Despite he had to followed Seiran's foolish orders and bad decisions, he still believed in ORB's original ideals..."

Shinn frowned as he wondered to himself where this will lead him to..

Kira glared at him. "Colonel Todaka was a brave and good man. He fought... till the very last breath of his, to protect ORB. And you killed him... a good man. Are you happy with what you did? Does Colonel Todaka, and the rest of ORB soldier who were forced to fight in order to protect ORB from EA... deserved to die?", said Kira before Athrun and Luna ushered him out of the room.

Talia frowned as she dismissed the remaining pilots. As Rey dragged Shinn along the corridors, he paused as he noticed Shinn's pale looks.

"Mister Todaka? I... k—killed him?", the lad muttered as Rey looked at him in concern...

"Shinn? What's wrong...?"

xxx

"Why did you come here?", asked Athrun as Kira sat on a sole chair inside Athrun's quarters. Kira ignored the question as he looked around the small room.

Lunamaria entered the room as Kira looked at her curiously. Athrun turned towards her. "Lunamaria! What are you—" he eyed Kira before addressing her again.

Lunamaria shrugged nervously as she glanced towards Athrun. "Athrun, I have a confession to make. Before this, I... followed you when you sneaked out to meet your old comrades."

Hearing this, Athrun cried aloud in surprise. "Lunamaria! Why?"

Lunamaria looked away. "Worry... but now I want to learn more about things!", said Lunamaria as Kira turned towards her.

"What's your name?", he asked.

Luna started to stutter. "Luna... Lunamaria Hawke... ", she said as Kira nodded.

"I see...", he said as he looked up at her. "Then, what do you think I'm doing here... risking my own life and of Archangel, trying to convince that deceitful chairman to let me approach Minerva under the pretense of agreeing to be allies?", said Kira again as Athrun and Luna looked at him with confusion.

"It's because of you!", snapped Kira as he turned towards Athrun angrily. "You stupid coordinator! Do I need to come here dragging you out by myself, to make you snap out of this illusion of yours?"

"What do you mean... Kira?", cried Athrun as Luna sat timidly at the corner.

"I'm tired of this..."

"Huh?", gasped Athrun as Kira looked away. "I'm tired of seeing you fighting against us... when it was so obvious that you should not be doing that. I'm tired of seeing Cagalli crying over everything that had happened... tired of seeing her blaming herself on everything that's going on..."

"Kira—?", gasped Athrun in concern as Kira glanced back towards him.

"And I'm worried. More over you after I've met that chairman. _He's_ someone that we cannot underestimate. That Durandal has his own agenda..."

"Kira—! You still—", cried Athrun as Kira snapped at him.

"Why can't you try to consider a possibility that that man was using you? That he... could have schemed to manipulate the war... and even the people of PLANT? Athrun... I beg you to at least think about this. Come back with me"

Lunamaria and Athrun looked at him as Kira continued. "I've asked if he knew anything about Lacus's assasination. Even if he did not give a straight answer... I felt that he might be the one planning it after all. With that fake Lacus... he could easily manipulated the whole PLANT!"

"Kira..."

"Did you trust that person so much?" he asked as Kira turned towards Lunamaria and smiled weakly. "Miss Lunamaria... would you mind showing me around the ship? I'd like to take some air...", he said as Luna nodded.

"Of course...", she said as she lead him out of the room, leaving Athrun by himself.

/TBC/


	5. Kira

Choices

Kira

Written by Izzu X Izumi Ishtar

o

o

Kira felt the wind on his face as he stared blankly over at the balcony. Lunamaria watched him silently as Kira slowly glanced towards her. "Is there anything you wanted to ask me... Miss Luna?", asked Kira as Luna blushed at the sudden inquiry.

She turned away as she tried not to stare at him. _Man... what am I? So easily moved by these things..._

Kira cocked his head a little as Luna started to speak. "Ah, umm... after the last war... what happened to you guys? And Lacus Clyne too. Umm... and I was confused. Last time I heard... you said to Athrun as if that Lacus who was with the Chairman was a fake. And with Archangel reappearing... Miss Cagalli in that red gundam. There's a lot of things I could not understand-", said Luna as Kira started to chuckle.

Lunamaria glared at him annoyed as Kira waved his hands away. "Sorry... for a second I thought... my, that's a lot of questions you had!" said Kira as he sighed. Lunamaria raised his eyebrow at him as Kira spoke, bitterly.

"A lot happened since that battle at Jachin Due—", said Kira as he looked away. "Most of us had in a way turned our backs from the organization we used to be in. Where else could we go? What else aside from disappearing?" he asked as he looked towards Luna.

"ORB is the only thing we had left."

He sighed. "Do you know the answer, Miss Luna? Why is it that people cannot stop fighting each other? Be it Natural or Coordinator... aren't we still humans? Why is it that living together peacefully so hard to do for them? Because of the war, all of us ended up pitted against one another. If we only continued to fight, merely killing the people you deemed as enemies-when will the war truly end? Would it be only when _all of us _ has died?"

Luna shook her head. 'No... that would be... pointless!"

"Then how do you think we'll end the war?" he asked again as Luna could not answer.

"Then... do you think what you did was the answer?"

Luna gasped as Kira turned around towards him, smiling faintly. "I was wondering when will you finally come up here, Athrun." He shook his head. "No, I don't know. But I—aren't we all looking for it now?"

"Enough with that kind of talk! If you want to make a change, return to ORB!"

"We will do that... when the time is right."

Athrun grabbed Kira by the shoulders. "Kira!"

Kira looked up towards him. "Athrun, come back with me. I have a bad premonition about all this. I don't want you to remain here any longer. This is why I actually risked coming here even when I know that person set this trap on me here."

Athrun gasped. "Trap...? What?"

"That disk I gave to Captain Gladys, it had a secret message instructing her to capture me under pretense of friendliness. It's either your Chairman assumed I was that foolish to believe his words without question or he was daring me to come here."

Athrun stared at him in alarm before looking around to see if they had been watched. "Kira! This is reckless!" he hissed.

Kira smiled. "Well? I've kidnapped my sister away from being forced to marry out of pressure. You think I wouldn't do the same with you?"

Athrun rolled his eyes at him. "Don't be silly! I'm sure there would be some explanation to this. Just you wait. For now, you need to leave this place at once!"

Kira grinned at him. "Don't you worry about that. I got that planned. It will take a bit of time for your captain to decode the secret message, and enough time for me to escape."

"But Kira! Your Skygrasper—"

"It was not as bad as it looks. The ship was still able to fly, and I still have my tricks... Athrun."

xxx

"See this?"

Athrun looked down to see the ring he gave Cagalli on his palm. Kira frowned at him.

"I thought at first to just give this back to you. But I changed my mind. Still, I want you to recall again on what was important. I hope you will be able to find the answer you're looking for." Kira turned to Lunamaria. "You too... Miss Luna. Please think about who our real enemies are... and what was the reason for us to fight."

An explosion, followed by an alarm suddenly blazing all over Minerva as Luna and Athrun turned around frantically. Athrun turned towards Kira as the lad climbed over the deck.

"Kira... what—?"

Suddenly Athrun looked up to the sky to see Kira's Skygrasper started flying towards them, unmanned. Kira jumped on it as the mobile armor flew near enough so that he could reach it. Athrun blinked as he watched Kira climbed up into the MA.

xxx

Elsewhere at the captain's deck, Talia gasped as the commotion startled her. Realizing what was going on, she started issuing alerts to all crew members of Minerva.

xxx

"Thanks... 8," said Kira to the computer as 8 replied his amusement. "Well, I'll be sure to thank Lowe for letting me borrow you for a while."

Kira perked as Minerva started her assault on him. Skillfully, Kira averted the laser beams heading towards him as he barely acknowledged some anti-ship, anti-MS missile launched at him. But before he had time to worry, the missiles were shot down as Strike Rouge and two other Murasame came to back him out.

"Kira!"

"Lord Kira!", cried the other pilots as Kira belay their concerns.

"Don't worry... Cagalli, you guys! Let's go!", said Kira as they sped of into the mist.

xxx

Athrun sighed. Well, at least Kira was safe now. Well, guess now he have start to cook up a reasoning as to why Kira had slipped pass him.

/TBC/


	6. Athrun

A/N: Leaving past replies intact.

Regarding to the KiraXLuna issue, no, I will not do a KiraXLuna fic, and no amount of suggestion in the reviews could change my mind. The main reason is that: the focus of the fic was mainly on the politics in Destiny; not the romance, and my alternative version of what could have occurred. If you want to make your own, feel free. But I would like to request that you not literally copy my fic and just change the names. That's lazy and is a plagiarism.

Regarding the pairing, I liked the canon pairing. I don't see any problem with it. So please no demanding, threat, or what say you. Write yourself if you want it.

This fic will become AU starting the events on episode 30 and will have certain reference to some major events occurring in episode 32 until 35.

* * *

Choices

Athrun

Written by Izzu X Izumi Ishtar

o

o

It was not even three days and they ended up moving again. This time, they were heading towards the Eurasia region.

He was frustrated. No, call it frustrated _and_ angry. And it was not just because of Kira's unexpected visit a few days ago. That, if it counts to anything... was more of his fault than Kira's. _ He_ was the reason Kira came. But that did not mean that he was mad with Kira. Not after the chaos that occur soon after his departure. Chaotic events arising from those people on Gibraltar who easily dismissed Rey and Shinn's punishments over the Extended girl issue but fussed about why they could have let Kira escape easily. Who or what he should believe... it has become so confusing!

He was taken aback. It was only two years... has ZAFT changed so much? How could Durandal have so much power and influence like this? Do none of the other officers in ZAFT administration have a say against that man? Then again, it was not as if he could have a say on it. His father was already dead... Mr. Siegel Clyne too. As well as a number of good officers he used to know in the past. He no more had an inkling of what went on over the administration.

Come to think, how did Durandal manage to pull that trick with Meer? Since the last war... Lacus, Kira, the crew members of Archangel and Eternal as well as himself had gone into hiding; not allowing even a bit rumor slipped out over their whereabouts. So it should be strange after all that if any of them would have suddenly reappeared. But why did no one questioned it? Was the Chairman's influence that strong?

Athrun shook his head as he had to satisfy himself to just sit in the deck, since he had nothing else to do. After all, Saviour had been completely crippled.

It was his fault anyway. Kira has all the right to be mad at him. _He_ should have been the one protecting Cagalli instead of stopping Kira to do the same. Laughable. Wasn't he been given that FAITH badge and _should_ have the authority to do what was right? Unbound by the _normal _military orders? He should be able to do something should he find a strong reasoning to back his decision. That... he should have.

Suddenly he felt so stupid. Was if the things Kira said had been true? Was he now a puppet to the new ZAFT administration? The Chairman _might _have been saying so many idealistic things, or even argued about having the same beliefs as the late Mister Clyne. But what if all that had been just a ruse, and there was something darker in his plans to achieve that _peace_ he had been talking about?

Alarms were suddenly sounded as every crew scrambled. Almost everyone have gathered around.

xxx

He could not believe what he was seeing. That enormous machine had easily wiped out a portion of the city. It was too big, how could anyone _actually_ move it or even _fight_ in it? Athrun looked on in alarm. There were still someone trying to fight off that monster of a mobile suit. It was... Freedom and Archangel! But... how... it was foolish! How could they foolishly risking their lives like this! Athrun thought of Kira, Cagalli... and everyone inside Archangel. Would he be able to see them alive again after this?

Athrun ignored the occasional stares he felt coming at him from the people around the room. They were all still so green. He doubted they would be able to realize the full situation of what this war could bring. And what implication that would bring to them. War was not just about taking down your enemies. If you think of it like that, what makes you different than other people? Was the thing you wanted to protect was more important than the things your _opponent _wanted to protect? How do you judge that?

Athrun anxiously watched the battle as Impulse joined in alongside some other MS from EAF. But suddenly, Impulse took a sudden stop and ceased fighting that giant MS. He even stopped... Kira. Why is it? And even that big one stopped fighting...

Athrun gasped as Destroy started to go berserk again before Freedom finally dived in and stabbed the beam saber into that MS. That giant MS exploded... somehow he wished he would not have to witness such thing ever again. What was EAF's fascination in creating gigantic machines for battle? Does might... mattered in size? Was all this destruction worth all of this suffering?

He was glad Kira defeated that thing. If Kira failed and that thing persisted, what could have happened to this world? Could this war even be ended?

xxx

So it was that girl that piloted that huge MS. So that was the reason Shinn was acting very emotional. He sighed as he watched Shinn walked away, wearing that hateful scowl. He had overheard from the others than Shinn did a mock funeral ceremony for the girl. So he deserved to be sad... but the casualties of _this _battle was not that girl alone. There were many citizens out there as well as brave soldiers that have lost their lives. What Kira did... you should not have faulted him. If Kira had not defeated that machine, even more lives would have been lost.

But did Shinn cared about that?

Yes, they were soldiers. But they were no god. As much as you vowed to protect the ones important to you, it did not mean you could always be able to do it. As much as you want to protect the many lives that depended on you, you cannot avoid not being able to save all. It should be the same anywhere, for anyone.

It should be the same as during that time in Onogoro. That time when Kira had protected Orb on his own... before he could come help. None of them could have known that Shinn's family had been down there. That time... the normal citizens were all thought to have fled to the refuges. How could Kira be able to know about that? Shinn should have been able to understand. No matter how hard you want to protect, you cannot protect everyone by your self. People cannot be _that_ perfect. Not even Kira.

But... as much as he would want to make this clear to Shinn, he doubted the lad would listen. Then again, it was not as if Kira had a choice to choose _where_ to battle. None of them do.

Athrun entered their rooms to find Rey and Shinn busily analyzing Freedom's battle footage. Saying it was just for practice. But Kira was _not_ an enemy! Archangel also! He doubted there would be anyone else who could have fought as skillful as Kira to warrant such argument. He had a bad feeling about this. It is not just about doing their _supposed_ jobs. Shinn was probably plotting his own revenge...

...on Freedom.

xxx

He was right. He hated it when he was right.

Minerva received orders to pursue and attack Archangel; not long after the chairman made that worldwide announcement. What were they thinking? To think just _recently_ Archangel had helped them in Berlin.

Archangel have not attacked ZAFT unprovoked. Even if they did messed the battlefield in the past, they never took any side. They were _not_ part of LOGOS either! Then why attack them?

It was not because he have attachments to the people in Archangel. Even if that _was_ one of his concerns. After what they did in Berlin, shouldn't they be allowed at least a temporary truce?

Athrun gritted his teeth as he watched the battle unfolded before him. Kira was out there fighting alone. Archangel too! And what he was doing? He was standing here doing nothing while his best friend was fighting for his own life out there. He had this bad feeling. He prayed that it was for nothing. Yet, he could not shake the bad feeling especially since seeing that expression Shinn wore. There was something sinister conveyed between Shinn and Rey. Athrun feared for his friend, as well as everyone in Archangel. He feared for their safety...

xxx

To say that his world had just shattered, that was taking it very mildly. Athrun felt as if he was himself being stabbed when he saw Impulse giving Freedom the final blow. He recalled his father telling him that both Justice and Freedom had been equipped with Neutron Jammer Canceller to allow nuclear power to be used on both mobile suits. He knew what could have happened should the nuclear reactor inside Freedom exploded. The explosion would be greater than another other mobile suit could have exploded. That kind of explosion... it was unlikely that anyone could survive. And to depend on luck... how many people could have been so lucky?

He looked up as tears already began pouring from his eyes. As the smoke cleared, he could see only Impulse remained... as pieces of what used to be Freedom scattered around. Athrun screamed out Kira's name.

He felt sick. He stole a glance to his side to find Lunamaria equally in shock. But more sickening was Rey Za Barrel's victorious smile of triumph. His knees could barely hold him as they began shaking, uncontrollably. Lunamaria caught him before his legs failed him. He fervently hoped this was all a dream. He really hoped it was really a dream...

_"You've killed because someone got killed. You got killed because you had killed..._

_Will that bring an end to the war?"_

_You're right, Cagalli... This will not end the war._

Freedom exploded. Kira was in it. Not again. He had almost lost Kira before... when he thought he really had killed him when he self-destructed Aegis on Strike. He did again... almost lose him after Jachin Due's second battle.

He already lost so much people. His mom, Rusty, Miguel, Nicol... his father. Please do not let him lose Kira as well!

Athrun Zala cried. The fact that the second explosion hinted as well as the fate of everyone else on Archangel did not comfort him. Please no!

xxx

If he could, he would have landed a few more blows on Shinn. Or even Rey. What was it about following orders blindly... shooting anyone who was the enemy just because your superior said it. When he had enlisted as a soldier, it had been to protect the ones important to him. It was never about revenge, not _only _revenge. Revenge will never recover the lives that had been lost.

What payback? This was not a game?

_"What was it that Athrun was fighting for? For medals... or your father's orders?_

_Athrun Zala of ZAFT!"_

Athrun clenched his fist tightly. He started seeing what Lacus tried to make him realize before. And the shadow of that answer he desperately tried to reach, had began to appear. But was it too late? Kira was gone...

"Captain Zala!"

Athrun turned around as Shinn stood before him. Said something about the chairman requesting to meet both of them. Athrun gritted his teeth. After some more_ revelations_ from him, what more that man wanted from him? Did he seriously think that the war would really end just because he have pointed out the true culprit? Would that _true culprit_ be the only _enemy_ Durandal would point out after this?

Athrun just followed silently as Shinn took him to meet the chairman.

xxx

Athrun recalled the words Dulllindal said when they first met. If those words had been true there shouldn't have any more new weapons being made. Be it mobile suits or armors. If you truly want peace, you shouldn't need too many weapons. The weapons would only _worsen_ the situation. If Durandal's intention was true...

Then, what was the reason that these two new gundams were made? If he hadn't planned for this to happen eventually?

Athrun glared towards Meer. If only he could say out the truth now, that this girl beside the chairman was not Lacus. That Kira's refusal to ally with them was because of the suspicions raised. How could he say all that aloud now... when he was risking his own safety in the enemy's territory?

"Athrun... what's wrong? You looked disturbed...", said Durandal as Athrun glared at him.

As if he could even _pretend _to be excited. Wordlessly, he left the warehouse to _get some air_. It did not seem that it would be safe for him to stay here anymore...

xxx

"Meyrin... do you think what we're doing was right?"

Meyrin looked up to her sister as she cocked her head at her. "Huh? What do you mean... sis?"

Lunamaria shook his head.

"I don't know... it's just, since that time when Kira Yamato came here. I had been thinking things. And I started to wonder about Shinn. He... changed a lot since the start of this war..."

"Took you a long time to realize that, sis!"

Lunamaria stared at her younger sister strangely. But before she could say anything, someone suddenly entered their room. To their surprise, it was Athrun.

xxx

Athrun grimaced as he turned towards the two befuddled sisters.

"What's wrong?" Lunamaria started to ask as Athrun shrugged.

"I guess... I couldn't stay here any longer."

Lunamaria was about to ask again before the door was knocked loudly. It was the security people! Athrun looked around in alarm.

"Shit! Sorry for this... scream after I go-"

Lunamaria stopped him from jumping out of the window before shoving Athrun into the cupboard. Meyrin started to unbutton her clothes to make it seem she had just bathed but Lunamaria screeched at her before throwing herself towards her. The door finally gave in and the security barged into the room, as Luna hastily grabbed a towel to cover her sister.

"What are you doing? Barging in here?" Luna asked as one of the looked at her questioningly. She started to roll her eyes at them as she exclaimed. "My sister was just about to go the bathe when you barged in! Have some sensibility!"

"They why don't you say anything?" one of them asked as Luna shouted.

"As if I'd tell! Get out you perverts!" she cried out as the men hastily left the corridors. Luna closed the doors behind her before collapsing. "What did I just do?"

Athrun walked out of the closet as he apologised profusely.

"Sorry... it's because of me-"

"What happened?" She asked again as Athrun shrugged.

"Somehow the chairman found out I had been in contact with Kira and the others before this. And I didn't just mean only that time at Minerva. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if he _had _been suspicious already when Kira came to Minerva."

Lunamaria bit her lips as she recalled what she had done and heard that _other _time.

"Sorry for this-"

"No." Lunamaria turned towards her sister as Meyrin ran towards her computer. "Athrun. You'll need help running away. I'll set off an alarm to divert the security to another direction-"

Lunamaria stared at her in horror. "Are you crazy, Meyrin? If we were found out-"

"Then do you want Athrun be killed?"

Luna blinked. Without any more words she ushered the two out of the room.

xxx

Rey was just returning to the residential bunkers before noticing a car passed by the truck he was in. But the car was not that suspicious looking and he did not notice the driver inside. But then, an alarm was sounded.

xxx

"I'm sorry... Athrun. It was my fault. That other time when you went to see Kira and Cagalli, I followed you."

Athrun waved her concerns away. "Don't worry about it. Even if he hadn't found out about that, he probably was expecting it when he set Kira to come to Minerva. That was probably a trap for him... and me."

Luna bit her lips again before stopping the car near the warehouse. She looked around to see if there was any cameras.

Meyrin gasped as Luna shoved her towards Athrun.

"Take care of Meyrin. I'll try to distract any pursuers if there's any..." She rolled her eyes at Athrun. "I saw Rey earlier! I don't think he noticed me... but can't be too careful. And it'll get dangerous for Meyrin too!"

Athrun stuttered before Luna ran off elsewhere. He turned towards Meyrin before shrugging.

"Let's go!"

xxx

Athrun looked up towards the purple GOUF in front of him. "I guess I can't be choosy..."

Before he could say anything more, several gunshots missed them by inches as Athrun and Meyrin took cover. Athrun looked around as he saw the fleeting image of one Rey Za Barrel. "Rey!", cursed Athrun as he took out his gun and shot back at him.

"Is this the path you've chosen? Traitor-!", cried Rey as Athrun hollered back.

"Wait! Meyrin's here! Are you gonna shoo-"

Several more shots convinced him that Rey wouldn't be letting _both _of them free as he pulled Meyrin towards safety. Several other shots was aimed towards Rey from another direction. Athrun gasped.

_That must be Lunamaria!_, he thought as he shot at Rey again. Rey backed off as Athrun took the chance to get Meyrin and himself inside the GOUF. They were barely inside before Rey recovered and started shooting at them. Hurriedly starting the machine for launch, Athrun turned towards Meyrin.

"I'm sorry about this... but we're launching!"

/END of Choices/

* * *

az: Ended up changing the end. Aside from rewriting some of the childish narrative, I realized that despite I had Luna have more backbone than in canon, she was a bit out of character. So I'll follow the canon plot on Meyrin, and won't have Luna being in the GOUF. I find it was much better to have Luna stay. We'll see how this change will affect 'Decisions'. It will not be exactly like in canon of course. Then what's the use?


	7. Decision Retailation

Decision

Retailations

Written by Izzu X Izumi Ishtar

o

o

"I'm sorry, Meyrin. It had to come to this..."

Meyrin shook her head. "Didn't I already said it was okay? Right now I'm more worried about sister..." she said as Athrun nodded.

Alarm started blaring all around the place as Athrun spied Rey running towards another direction. He did not see Lunamaria any more and hoped she managed to escape. Without any delay, he started towards the Atlantic...

xxx

Shinn rushed towards the armoury after receiving the order. A bit dazed over the chaotic situation, he caught sight of Rey who was already in contact with the chairman. Without warning, Rey dragged him towards their new mobile suits as he told him about a traitor escaping the base...

xxx

Kira Yamato glanced out from window as Archangel headed towards ORB at medium speed. He sighed. Now that he had lost Freedom, how would he now protect Archangel, ORB and the world? He suddenly felt comforting hands on his shoulder as he turned to find that his twin sister, Cagalli by his side.

"What are you doing here?", asked Cagalli as Kira shrugged.

"Nothing", he shrugged. "I was feeling a bit restless... and I wanted to be away from Mwu for a moment."'

Cagalli glanced at him knowingly. "Is it about Freedom?"

Kira leered at her. He chuckled. "I can't hide anything from you... huh?"

Cagalli shrugged. "Don't worry. We'll find a way. We still have Rouge... and hopefully we could get some backup back in ORB. And I'm sure Lacus would be able to come up with something..."

Kira exchanged glances with her again. "I guess. And I'm also worried about what PLANT would be planning after this."

Cagalli placed a hand on his.

"We'll find a way. Definitely!"

xxx

Shinn hopped aboard the Destiny's cockpit in wonder as he activated the MS.

"Athrun?" he exclaimed as he entered the cockpit. Shinn looked up as he saw Rey, nodding to him from the display window. Rey frowned at him.

"Also... Meyrin was with him as well," said Rey as Shinn gasped. Rey looked away. "I think there was someone else helping them, but I'm not sure. For now we better get those two back."

Shinn nodded as both of them launched.

xxx

Athrun steadily piloted the MS as it started to rain heavily. Just as they cleared the coast, alarm started blaring as Athrun noted two MS following him. It was Legend and Destiny! He immediately swerved aside as he barely missed two barage of attacks coming from Legend and Destiny.

One of them hailed him as Athrun looked to see Shinn.

**/Athrun- what do you think you're doing? With Meyrin too! Come back!/**

That was quick. He expected Legend to come... but Destiny as well? Then again, considering Shinn should still be excited about Destiny...

If only he had his own suit right now. Athrun cursed silently as he continued on his way. But then, Legend blocked his way as Athrun was forced to switch directions.

**/Shinn... don't waste your effort! If talking could convince them, we wouldn't be here!/**

**/Rey!/**

Athrun sneered to himself. "So I'm useless now that I cannot be controlled? What sneaky fellow..." Meyrin stared at him as she wondered what that meant. He turned on the open channel as he spoke.

"Shinn, back off! I don't want to fight you!"

**/So why are you leaving like this?/**

"Shinn! Just think about what was your reason to fighting this war!"

**/What's that having anything to do with this!/**

Athrun groaned as he turned the GOUF to evade Legend's missile attack before countering with several more shots. He bit his lips as he overheard Rey's word to try to convincing Shinn to attack him. Heh, he had his suspicions before. Rey's loyalty to Durandal was a bit too strong after all. Foolish of him not to notice this from the very beginning.

"I don't want to attack you!", Athrun shouted as he tried his hardest to shake off his two pursuers. He gasped as suddenly he received a message from an unknown source. "Wha-?" he cried out before sensing several more missiles heading their direction...

xxx

The blue GOUF barely averted the missile as Destiny suddenly picked up speed and caught up with them. Athrun tried to shake Destiny away as Legend cornered them from another side. Immediately his senses heightened as Athrun sensed Destiny approaching them. He immediately increased the GOUF's upward thrust before pulling out a saber from the GOUF's shield. He threw it towards Destiny before turning around to launch some missiles towards Legend. Destiny and Legend managed to avoid half of the missile as their GOUF also had been hit. Athrun cursed silently. Well... this was no Justice, or any other of the suits he piloted before. Athrun groaned as they started losing altitude.

Suddenly Destiny and Legend were hit by multiple blasts as GOUF shook. Before they could gather what they were seeing, Destiny blindly threw a saber towards them as the GOUF's right arm was hit. Athrun and Meyrin screamed as they crashed.

xxx

Athrun opened his eyes in surprise to find both of them still alive. But then... what was that explosion just now? He turned to his side to see Meyrin unconscious. His own sight was starting to blur. He could barely feel any part of his body aside from pain. Yet, they were moving... MOVING? _How?_ Athrun wondered as he barely saw, from the shaky viewscreen; a silouette of another mobile suit suppoesedly they one who saved them.

Athrun saw no more after that.

xxx

Rey looked up his scanners as the signal from the GOUF blink out. He smiled.

"It's done. Our mission is over. Let's head back," he said as he heard Shinn's shaky voice from the other side. He sighed. "Don't think about it. Orders were already given. It's unavoidable,"

Rey started to turn Legend around as Destiny followed slowly behind...

xxx

Canard shrugged at her as he carried the unconscious lad towards the sick bay. He sighed again after he done securing Athrun on the bed. He looked at the two youngsters before shaking his head.

"What are reckless brat, this guy."

Risa let out a soft chuckle. "Well, at least they were still alive."

Canard turned around to smile at her.

"As expected of my little brother's friend, eh? The rumors didn't stray far from truth," he said as he walked out of the room. Risa followed. "Then again... it's not like I could do much, saving them while keeping my presence hidden. So... how far till ORB now, Risa?"

Risa shrugged. "Seeing that our ship was not as big and _popular_ as Archangel, we should be able to get back sooner at the speed we're going. We should be able to catch up with them before they start running off again."

Canard grinned. "We better be. I have better things to do than babysitting..."

xxx

Athrun opened his eyes to find someone staring back at him. He jumped out in surprise as a long-haired lad pushed his back to bed. He chuckled.

"You're a stubborn one. Don't worry. We're not enemies. But it'll be a while until you get to see my two kittens. Ja, see ya later." The lad left him as Athrun blinked. Eh... who? Where was he now? And Meyrin-!

"Don't mind him. He thinks he's being funny. But he's right though. You're in good hands. That other girl as well. You were lucky we have been lurking nearby."

Athrun gasped as he turned to see Kisaka smiling back at him. "Mister Kisaka?"

Suddenly, the comlink in the room was turned on as one of the officers came through. "Colonel! ZAFT has released an ultimatum regarding Blue Cosmos, LOGOS and Heaven's Base!", said the officer.

Kisaka looked up as he nodded. "I'll be there. Maintain the course towards ORB," he said as he turned off the connection. "It's about time we retake the administration anyway..." he muttered as he glanced towards Athrun. "'You just take your rest." The older man shrugged. "And I better keep that Canard here before he decide suddenly to run off again. He can't always avoid those two all the time."

_Canard?_

Athrun struggled to get up as he hastilly called Kisaka. "Wait? Who... did you know what happened to them? Kira... Cagalli!"

The man smiled. "They're fine. _Both of them._ But I supposed you'd like to see the proof with your own eyes. Rest up."

XXX

Kira stared at the screen, speechless as he glanced towards Cagalli and Captain Murrue. Kira and Cagalli looked at each other worriedly before turning towards Mirriallia.

"It's Mister Kisaka, back from Gibraltar." She looked up towards them. "Athrun was with them."

/TBC/

* * *

az: Well, I guess as time pass the way I look at things ended up different. And I love this story. But can't stand it with the old version. XD. The rest should be changes as I finished with them.


	8. Vestige

az: Because I was lazy to repost this story as the new revision, and delete old ones. Tho actually truthfully, if old readers wants to re—review this revised version, you guys can still anon post. XD. Just type in your name if you still want to let me know you're old readers reading the new revised version. And looping Destiny, made me feel I STILL have much to fix Choices.

[EDIT July 2011]

The changes that was made is as follows. Originally this was an AU of a what—if scenario should Kira actually confronted Durandal after the Battle of Crete as well as meeting some of the key pilots of Minerva.. Through some parts of the canon plotline would be referred, the plot would still differed from canon to a point. Initially this fic had _both _the Hawke sisters helping Athrun escape ZAFT and Lunamaria ended up going with him. During the revision, aside of rewriting some of the narrative that was a bit too childish/biased for my current style of writing, removing all random Japanese inserts; I find Luna (Athrun too) a bit out of character. So, I'm changing it back to Meyrin but plot would still affect Luna's development. And since end of Choices has changes, thus Decision will take another turn of plot.

Since I kinda skim past Destiny Astray, some plot may clash... or not. SEED so need a proper timeline to gather ALL.

* * *

Decision

Vestige

Written by Izzu X Izumi Ishtar

o

o

"Who did the guy thinks I am?"

Canard groaned as he entered the sick bay. He sighed as he hurriedly ran over to Athrun's bed.

"Oi. You're still hurt, idiot. Don't get up when you barely had any strength to do so!" he scolded as Canard carried Athrun back towards his own bed. That other girl's injuries was less severe than yours but _you're _the one giving us the worst problem. Go rest, idiot brat! We'll not be arriving until a few hours still, so no need to rush!"

"Who... are you? Why... you... Colonel Kisaka?" Athrun started to ask as Canard shrugged.

"Old man told you my name already right... no? Hmm, I'm Canard Pars. Mercenary. It just happened my group had been hired to investigate and help out on things... and we saved you. That enough for you?" said Canard as Athrun shook his head.

"No. Not that... why... your voice... you looked..."

Canard's eyes softened. "Hee... so you noticed, huh?"

"Who... what...? Are you...?"

Canard cocked his head at him. "Coordinator? Natural? Heh, if you want to know... I am... somewhat closer to your friend, Kira Yamato. The only other survivor. You can almost say... I'm _their_ big brother."

Athrun gasped as Canard patted his head.

"Don't work yourself too much."

xxx

Canard just watched the officers wheeled Athrun and Meyrin out of the sub as he sighed to himself. For now, his current job should be considered as _done_. He _did_ saved Athrun after all. That young man should not be allowed to die yet. After all, Athrun... when partnered with Kira; they made a formidable pair in battle. They might perhaps be the trump to topple PLANT's hidden intention. As if they would allow anything to happen to the two.

Though, he had almost worried. A bit, perhaps. If Kira had truly been defeated by a _normal_ coordinator, even if that one had similar abilities as Kira, Athrun, Cagalli and even Lacus; he would not have forgiven Kira for that. _Then what would be the purpose of Kira being the Ultimate Coordinator after all?_

He sighed again. Perhaps he _should_ have gone to see them after all.

xxx

"Don't force yourself. We'll talk again after this. Just rest."

Canard paused in his steps as Kira walked out of the infirmary. Kira gasped as he turned and saw him standing in front of him. Canard smiled.

"Yo. I heard you've been doing well," he said as he ruffled Kira's hair. "You looked nice in that outfit."

Kira blinked. "Ah! Have I... you...?"

Canard kept on smiling.

"You don't know me... yet, I think you _do_ know me. Don't you think?" Kira blinked again... before gasping in realization. Canard placed a finger on his lips. "Don't worry about it. Whatever happens in the past, it's nobody's fault. We'll just keep on living."

Canard paused as he was suddenly reminded about something. "Kira, that Durandal from PLANT... umm, never mind. You'd probably be able to find out the truth without me aiding you. Well, keep up the good work. I'll do what I can to support you two from afar," he said before turning to leave as another person brushed past him across the corridors.

"Ah, sorry bout that!" said Cagalli suddenly before turning to Kira. "Is Athrun inside? He is, right?"

Kira chuckled. "Yes he is, but he's asleep now," he said before casting a look towards Canard. Cagalli shrugged apologetically to him before turning around to see Athrun. Kira gasped as he tried to tell Cagalli about the other person as Canard stopped him.

"It's alright. I'm leaving here now anyhow. And _she_ have more important things to worry about right now. You too." Kira grabbed his arm as Canard about to leave.

"Will we... see you again?"

Canard shrugged.

"Perhaps... one day. For now, both of you... take care of yourselves. Don't lose out against your enemies. Stay strong."

Kira nodded as he watched Canard leave.

"Yes... we'll do that. Take care as well... _brother."_

xxx

_"Miss Luna, please think about who were our real enemies... and what was the reason for us to fight in a war."_

Lunamaria clasped her own arm as she tried to steel herself. She better not reveal any hints that she had been helping Athrun. Seeing what had happen to Athrun... to Meyrin, oh dear—she hoped both of them had survived. She would not be able to stand it if Meyrin should die. It was after all... Shinn who had given the final blow...

She held her breath as she entered the captain's cabin. Whatever her path would take her now, she would find the truth!

/TBC/


End file.
